The Screaming Forest
by Mai Koujo Onmyoji of Dreams
Summary: Children have been going missing from villages and towns near the forests of London, and who else but the queens guard dog is assigned the case. Even the shinigami are worried about this for not a single of the children's bodies , yet all of them have been marked on the death list as dead and ready to be d what are the strange songs heard echoing through the trees.
1. PrologueChapter 1 -3

I had posted this on qutev and for some reason i can no longer login on my account for the site. If anyone sees my stories being posted without my permission or if thins are updated on that account in the future please tell me. I am no longer using qutev. com to post stories so if it is updated** it is not me! (AN: 11/21/2013 okay for some reason i am now able to login again on qutev. I will update my stories on there but only after I publish them here. I feel this is a safer way to go in case the same thing happens again.)**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_A small child stumbles to the ground letting out a small yelp as she lands on the forest floor. Her tear streaked face gaining even more cuts and bruises that she ignores as she stands up unsteadily. Looking around with wide fear filled eyes she notices a seemingly glowing white paper on a large rock formation. The girl rushes over to it and rips it off reading the poorly and faded writing that only adds to her fear. Two words that make her little heart sink and fall to her knees crying. And her fears are proven when a too familiar static sound fills the once dead silent air. Slowly the girl turns her head and just barely looks over her shoulder the words on the paper echoing in her mind. She lets out an ear piercing scream that no one will ever hear as the paper walls from her hands. The moonlight finally reaching through the barren trees and illuminating the boldly written words on the now blood covered paper._

**_"CAN"T RUN"_**

* * *

** Day 1, Always Watching...**

"Tell me again why you are coming with us?" an annoyed young earl asks staring at the two crazed men sitting across from him. One is trying to flirt with his butler that is sitting next to him while the other is snickering at the obvious discomfort of the demon butler. Both had just suddenly appeared in front of the Phantomhive manor with their travel bags, one having become his bumbling brown haired human self. That the silverhaired mortician knew about the case Ciel was given is no surprise but the gender confused idiot was a true surprise. After a small argument ,mainly between Grell and Sebastian, Ciel had finally given in and allowed the two reapers to travel with him. And at the moment they are starting to give him a major migraine.

"Simple brat the children that are going missing are in fact dead." Grell starts flipping a stray lock of hair over his shoulder and staring down at the boy. Ciel's visible eye twitches at the insult and widens slightly when Grell reveal the children are in fact dead. "But for some reason none of the reapers assigned to collect their souls could find them. Not even the bodies where found even though the spot the child died in was searched. Some of the areas had small amounts of blood or torn clothing but nothing more than that."

"It must be really serious if even Undertaker was called in to help." Sebastian states giving the ever grinning mortician a glance from the corner of his eye. Undertaker only gives a slight chuckle in response while pulling a small urn out of his sleeve, when opened it is revealed to hold a large amount of his bone shaped cookies. (some people call them cookies and some call them biscuits, but they are basically the same thing to me so meh~) He holds it out in offering to the other three but all of them quickly but politely refuse. "Should I go over the case information Bochan?" Ciel nods his head before turning his gaze to stare out the small window of the carriage having already memorized the case data.

"For the past four months children have been disappearing from the towns and villages bordering forests and mountain areas. All of the children have been around the ages five to fifteen but there have also been a few cases of adults going missing as well. Like Grell said no bodies have been found but a few personal belongings like stuffed toys, glasses, or parts of clothing have been found. In the latest case ,for a miss Sara Jennings, however a note was found in the forest near the child's home, the paper was drenched in blood and had two words written in bold childlike script." Sebastian informs looking at an open file in his hands and flipping a few papers before holding up a plastic bag with said bloodied paper in it. ( sorry but for this story plastic has already been invented XP )

"Can't Run?" Undertaker reads aloud biting into another bone cookie and leaving half of it hanging out of his mouth. "Wonder what the little thing meant by that hehe~"

"No one knows that sadly but when the child's family was questioned her older sibling acted as the present officers said and I quote. 'As soon as we brought out the paper ran out of the room as if she was being chased. Yelling out that HE was going to kill them all.' " Sebastian quickly replaces all the papers in the folder before tucking it back in the small travel case under the seat. "This is our first stop and seemingly only lead to what has happened to these children and any others that have gone missing as of late."

"We're here." Ciel sighs boredly bowing his head slightly and closing his eye. The carriage comes to a stop and the door is opened quietly by none other than Sebastian, the demon having done his usual disappearing and reappearing act again. After helping his young master out and reluctantly Grell, Undertaker having gotten down on his own, the small group finally gets a good look at their surroundings. In front of them is a decent sized two story log cabinlike house, a small flower garden is in the front on the left with a large maple tree on the right. If looking hard enough one could see the remains of an old tree-house in the higher more sturdy branches. The building has a large porch the wraps around the right side of the house, an old bench swing sits at the very end swaying slightly with the wind. A soft humming can be heard coming towards them causing all to turn their attention to the small path leading to the back of the house. A woman looking to be in her mid thirties with long blond hair and brown eyes appears a second later with a small basket on her arm. She is dressed in a simple pale blue dress that is worn when working outdoors with her hair tied in a loose bun at her neck. She jumps back in surprise when she notices all the strange people in front of her house. A white half apron is tied around her waist

"And who might you all be hmm?" she asks walking to set the basket on the porch and wiping her hands on her apron.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, this is my butlers Sebastian Michaelis, " he pauses motioning to the demon then towards Grell " and Grell Sutcliff along with a trusted friend Undertaker."

"I am Ella Jennings kid," Ciel's eye twitches at this and he sends the woman a glare. "You may have a fancy name boy but out here we don't care about it. So glare all you want I won't and can't be scared by you. Now tell me why your here in the first place kid, if you have business with my husband sorry to say he is not here at the moment." her eyes become sad when she says the last bit a small frown etched on her face.

"We are here to investigate the missing children by order of the queen, and wish to speak to your older daughter if possible." Ciel states pulling out the letter from the queen letting the woman see the red seal on it. Mrs. Jennings only sighs and walks up to the front door seeming to ignore Ciel and causing the older males to inwardly laugh at the small earl.

"Good luck making sense of anything she says boy, ever since Sara went missing she has been uttering nothing but nonsense. She's in the back as she always is nowadays just follow the path and you'll find her." With that the woman heads inside the house leaving the men (and boy) slightly confused and baffled. What kind of mother would leave her daughter in the presence of four complete strangers, and three of them being grown men at that! Shaking those thoughts aside Ciel leads the way down the path Mrs. Jennings had come from.

"Anyone else have a strange sense of being watched?" Grell stutters making the others not sure if he is just staying in character or truly scared of something. None of the other answer him but all of them can agree that someone or something is watching them.

* * *

The well worn path leads to the massive backyard of the house, the forest is the literal boundary acting as a sort of fence for it. In the far back is a lone willow tree with a single wooden swing hanging from its branches. And sitting in that swing is a young woman with long white wavy hair that is trailing the ground as she swings back and worth slightly. A eerie almost evil aura seems to flow out of her making even Sebastian shiver fearfully. Ciel being the only human can not feel the full extent of this and simply walks up to the girl unafraid.

"Miss. Jennings I wish to speak with you if you'd be kind enough to stop swinging long enough." Ciel says and only gaining a round of soft giggles from the girl as she starts to swing faster and higher into the air. Her long bangs hide her eyes with some hanging at either side of her face in braids, from what is visable of her face she appears to be quite beautiful and almost as magical as Sebastian's looks are. She is wearing a long white dress with a pale green lace border and large bows tied around her waist and neck in the same green. She has on a pair of black heeled ballet shoes that have been tied at her ankles, and surprisingly not a single piece of jewelry or accessory can be seen on her. After gaining enough speed the girl jumps off the swing landing just at the edge of the forest.

"hmm ~ hmm~ hmm ~ hn ~ hmm~..." she hums turning to face Ciel and the others her eyes lingering on Sebastian before she finally speaks to them. "You wish to know of my sister don't you little boy blue." she says giggling at the now angry glare said boy is giving her.

"Yes now if you would kindly tell us about her ..." he pauses hoping his next words will help them instead of causing harm. "and who HE is." At the mention of HE the girl lets out a gasp covering Ciel's mouth as if he had said something foul.

"Do not talk of him... not here where all is heard at least." she whispers pushing Ciel towards the house along with the others.

"What is that supposed to mean I wonder~" Undertaker snickers as he lets the strange girl push him along the path. Once inside the house she lock the door and motions for them to follow her upstairs. They follow her passing what appears to be the art/crafting room where her mother is making something with beads and charms.

"Hakuhyō please refrain from scaring them off with your stories. " Is all Mrs. Jennings says before turning back to her work when Hakuhyō makes a sound of agreement. The now named girl starts skipping down the hall again, only stopping once in front of a wooden door that has been painted solid black. "This is our study or library room." she says opening the door and rushing inside the others give each other wary glances and sweatdrop as Undertaker follows her without a care in the world. Once inside they see what the girl said is true it is indeed a study with shelves covering all the walls and filled with books and the like. A large wooden desk sits on the left side of the door with a smaller table in front of it, from the looks of the papers and textbooks laying on them this is where the girls are taught their lessons. On the far wall in the middle of the room is a large fireplace that has been lit. The welcoming warmth of the flames casting shadows across the room and giving a very welcoming feeling. Hakuhyō is sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire waiting patiently for them to sit down to talk. Ciel wastes no time in taking a seat on the couch across from hers with Sebastian and Grell standing behind him. Both continuing to play the roles of human butlers. Undertaker plops down next to Hakuhyō gaining strange look from all except said girl.

"Well then miss..." Ciel pauses trying to remember how to pronounce her name correctly.

"Hakuhyō...it means black ice in Japanese, my grandmother picked it and to this day refuses to tell me why she did." she says giggling at him while pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on them. When she speaks again her voice is lower and has a slightly fearful tone in it. "you wish to know what I know about Sara don't you?"

"Yes and anything you can tell us about the other children and who HE is." Ciel reply's calmly and looking at where he can only guess her eyes are at. She sighs and turns her gaze to the window behind him and all see her shiver slightly before turning her gaze back to him. A smile that is very close to the Undertakers graces her face and a dark hollow laugh passes her lips.

"Are you sure you want to know~ because once you know there is no going back on it ~" she singsongs tilting her head to the right and nearly having it resting on Undertakers shoulder. Ciel hesitates not liking the way she said that or the almost crazed way her smile has become. He straightens his back and stares at the girl without fear as he begins to speak.

"I will do all that is necessary to fulfill the queens orders and disband her worries. It is the duty of all Phantomhive heads to do this and I am no exception."

"The queen hmm~ I wonder what will become of her eh..." Hakuhyō mumbles under her breath before standing up abruptly and scaring Grell. The shy butler ends up tripping over his feet and falling to the floor and sending Sebastian a look asking 'Why didn't you try to catch me?'. All eyes turn back to Hakuhyō when the sound of the curtains being closed echoes through the silent room. "One." she says turning back to the group holding up a pale slender finger at them. "HE is always watching."

"Watching what may I ask my lady?" Sebastian questions ignoring the still wining Grell as the clumsy butler dusts off his clothes.

"He has no eyes yet watches all even the trees will call him tall~" she rhymes skipping towards the door with a sad smile. "Two." She says pausing at the door and holding up two fingers at them. "Night is his favorite time and even demons cannot escape him." Everyone goes wide eyed at her words and can only watch her leave the room, all of them having become too shocked to even move.

"Bouchan." Sebastian says giving his master a look that is demanding a form of command on the matter. But the blue eyed earl simply ignores the demon having gone into deep thought about things. Just what is going on here and just what is that girl exactly.

"It seems miss Hakuhyō Jennings is more than what she seems ~ eh little earl?" Undertaker says poking Ciel on the cheek with a long black nail before rushing off after Hakuhyō.

Whatever is going on that girl knows something very important, and what very well spell the end for them all.

* * *

** Night One : Music and Blood...**

Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell spend the next hour searching the rooms for the Undertaker and Hakuhyō. Starting by going to the room Mrs. Jennings was seen in earlier but finding her missing as well. Leaving the three to search the other rooms for them but only finding nothing every time. Sebastian finally decides to inform his young master that he had heard voices coming from outside. Ciel and Grell both yell at him angrily asking why he didn't say so in the first place. The demon only smirks and reply's that it was never asked from him. Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose letting out an annoyed sigh before quickly turning on his heel and heading outside. A cold gust of wind greets them along with the well known laugh of Undertaker. The three males walk around to the side of the house to find something very strange. Undertaker is standing next to Mrs. Jennings as they watch Hakuhyō paint on the house with black paint, having gotten a ladder from somewhere and using a window ledge to hold the paint bin. When the three join the other two they can see what she is drawing more clearly. And the mere sight of it sends chills down all their spines.

(the picture at the top right of page)

"W - what is that!?" Ciel shouts at Hakuhyō in a tone that is demanding an answer. The girl does not respond only begins to hum a very strange tune as she continues to paint. The sound of her voice filling the air around them in a sickly sweet melody. All of them watch as she drops the brush and instead sticks her hands into the bin of paint without a care in the world, sliding down the ladder and landing gracefully on her feet.

"You wanted to know so I will tell you~" she singsongs skipping to the other side of the house where even more containers of paint are waiting. She then starts to write out the word NO! over and over and over again. By the time she has finished the sun has begun to set and the black paint on her hands has dried making her look as if she is wearing gloves. "The sun will set and he will come can you stop what has begun~" she rhymes leading them back to the other drawing carrying another paintcan and large brush. She then proceeds to open the can to reveal a bright blood red paint and dipping the brush in it quickly. Turning back to the house she begins to paint a line of stick figures, all of them being at shoulder level or lower to her and each with an item of sorts. One is holding a toy bear and another has a ribbon tied into a braid of hair, the whole time she is doing this Hakuhyō has been humming that song. Ciel stares at the crudly drawn figures and something clicks suddenly in his head.

"Sebastian hand me the files of the missing children!" he says quickly holding his hand out to the demon butler. Within seconds the asked for files are in his hand and he is leafing through them his eyes getting wind at what he sees. He holds up a picture of a young boy holding a well worn toy bear for the others to see. Walking up to the still wet red paint he hold the picture next to the one Hakuhyō painted. "She even has the stitched up leg painted on it and this one" he motions to the one with the ribbon braid while pulling out another file. "is the same as a girl who went missing three months ago."

"Are you saying that my daughter has painted pictures of all the missing children?" Mrs. Jennings ask raising a unbelieving brow at the young boy and crossing her arms.

"Yes and I also believe she know something we will never know fully." Ciel says turning his gaze to the still humming girl as she continues to paint. Grell is looking at her with a small smile no doubt happy that his lovely color red is being used.

"And what is that little earl eh?" Undertaker says turning to watch the girl as well but his gaze seems to be more loving or in admiration than judgement.

"What has truly happened to all these children and why."


	2. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry to say but the first chapter is actually chapters 1-3. I had posted this on qutev before and my account got hacked or blocked for a few days and just to be safe in case it was hacked I posted it on here as well. This is just a little heads up because the chapters are so short.

. ** Night One : Music and Blood... part 2**

.

Mrs. Jennings eventually went back inside so she could begin cooking dinner for everyone. As soon as the door has closed behind her Hakuhyō drops the red paint can. The contents spill across the ground around her feet looking like blood. Ignoring the mess she has made she dunks her hands in the black paint again then stands in front of one of the pictures. To be specific the one of the boy holding the old teddy bear. She slowly lifts her hand up with the paint dripping in an eerie effect to the ground. She pauses tilting her head towards the trees as if waiting for something. As the sun sets her face is cast in shadows but all can see her sick grin. With a flick of her wrist a black line covers the neck on the boys picture. another flick and the girl with the braid/ribbon has a line going across her stomach.

"W -What are you doing woman!" Ciel exclaims taking a step back and bumping into Sebastian. The demon's eyes flash pink as he glares at the strange human in a threatening manor. Hakuhyō's only response is a small giggle and to calmly pass the 4 males to sit on the willow swing once more. She starts to swing her legs back and forth as she hums that eerie tune again. Without stopping the swing she tuns her head to look at them with a softer less creepy smile this time.

"My Lady may I ask how you knew of my true species?" Sebastian asks coolly with his eyes still pink and slited like a cats. Hakuhyō continues to swing in silence for a while before opening her mouth to answer. But instead of answering the demon butler she starts to sing. Her voice soft and calming yet causing all of them to freeze in place. Ciel wanted answers and this appears to be her way to tell him.

"Slender ~ Man ~ Slender ~ Man. All the children try to run.~ Slender ~ Man ~ Slender ~ Man. To him its part of the fun.~ Slender ~ Man ~ Slender ~ Man. Dressed in darkest suit and tie. ~ Slender ~ Man ~ Slender ~ Man. You most certainly will die.~" While she was singing she has let the swing slow to a stop before getting off and turning to fully face the group. Her smile is gone and her hands clutching onto her dress tightly. "I don't wish to sing the rest...not here...not where it is unsafe." She walks up to Ciel and leans down so that she is at eye level with him. He flinches slightly when she taps his eyepatch with one of her nails. "Even a demon that has been bound is no match for HIM." She looks over at Grell and Undertaker who have remained silent this whole time. "Shinigami are with you as well but their scythes are useless against HIM. I ask you not to hide from me and just be your true self." She then skips over to Grell pulling his ribbon off and effectively causing his hair to turn red again. A a male voice yelling from the house causes them all to look towards the back door. "Fathers home..." Hakuhyō whispers before running off to great said man.

"My Lord." Sebastian says placing a hand on the young boys shoulder in an almost fatherly manor. Ciel slaps the older mans hand away before heading towards the house again. The young earl set on meeting the head of the house in hopes of getting a real answer to his questions. Grell quickly ties his hair back in place and sending a slightly worried look towards the Undertaker.

"I think the young maiden is one that needs to be looked into." Undertaker says getting a nod from Grell who pulls out a small phone and calling Will. ( note the reapers are way more advanced than humans and can have cellphones) After Grell has informed Will of all that has happened the two reapers head inside.

Neither expecting the major roles each of them will have in this cursed carnival.


	3. Chapter 5

. **Night One : Music and Blood... part 3**

**.**

****When Grell and Undertaker rejoin the group Ciel is already discussing things with Hakuhyō's father. Both of them having left said woman and Sebastian in the front room(living room) and going into the study. Sebastian is sitting on one of the couches watching the strange girl sitting by the fire. A tray of small snacks and fresh tea is sitting on the table in front of Hakuhyō spots the two reapers she smiles softly from her spot on the floor. An array of papers and art supplies in front of her and a black pen in hand. Undertaker smiles back at her plopping down beside her with his classic maniac giggle. Grell sits down beside Sebastian causing the demon to stiffen slightly. Grell looks him in the eyes and for once it isn't in a seductive manor.

"I have asked Will to send us all the cinematic records of the missing children." He sends a wary glance towards Hakuhyō lowering his voice to an inhuman level. (in other words only non mortals can hear him.) "He is sending hers and her parents books as well." Sebastian nods his head slightly motioning towards the tea and sweets. Grell shakes his head turning to watch Undertaker and Hakuhyō. From the looks of it she is drawing something again and from time to time holding it up for Undertaker to see. This continues for an hour or so until Ciel walks into the room a frown on his face. Sebastian stands moving gracefully to his masters side. Undertaker looks up from the picture he was looking at giving the little earl his usual grin.

"Miss. Hakuhyō you will be coming with us, Sebastian gather her things and load them in the carriage." Ciel commands before heading towards the front door of the house Grell right behind him. Hakuhyō watches as the door closes behind him a small frown on her face. Undertaker notices this and pokes her in the side making her giggle. 'Seems she is just as ticklish as me hehe~' he thinks to himself standing up to leave just as Sebastian walks down the stairs with Hakuhyō's travel bangs. Letting out a sigh she gathers her art things and the drawings standing to follow them out. Undertaker holds out a sleeve covered arm for her to take earning a raised brow from Sebastian. Just why is the legendary reaper being so friendly to her, well more so than with any one else at least. Giggling Hakuhyō grabs her cloak from the closet by the door before taking his arm. With that settled they all head to the carriage where Ciel is waiting impatiently with Grell. Sebastian loads up the bags before getting in himself, knocking on the back of the carriage to signal the driver to go. The whole ride is spent in awkward silence with Hakuhyō seated between Grell and Undertaker. Then just as they reach the mansion that they all would be staying in for this case she speaks.

"HE's following~"


End file.
